hoganfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogan Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan Wiki Hogan family genealogy and family tree Family Tree *John Hogan m Mary Sullivan **Katie Hogan Dwyer *John Hogan m Mary Tuohy Hogan **Sarah Hogan Stanton **Ann Hogan Moran **John Hogan Jr **William Hogan **Bridget Hogan **Daniel Hogan **Michael Hogan **Margaret Hogan Donohue **Mary Hogan Murphy **James Hogan m Mary Frances Sumner Hogan ***Mary Frances Hogan ***Harold Hogan ***Agnes Hogan m Bert Cousins ***Grace Hogan m Cecil Walton ****Merrit Walton ***Cecelia Hogan ***Francis Hogan ***Arthur Hogan m Naomi Holm ****Myrna Hogan ****J Barton Hogan m Betty *****Jaimie Hogan (James Barton Hogan Jr.) m Patricia Foley *****Mary Eileen Hogan m Steven Konen ******David Lawrence Konen ******Laura Jean Konen Rosales *****Andy Hogan (Andrew Robert Hogan) *****Lillias Freeman-Hogan m Terry Freeman-Hogan ******Sean Freeman-Hogan ******Katie Freeman-Hogan ******??? *****Mark Hogan (Mark Butler Hogan) m Judith Vokes *****Lawrence Arthur Hogan m JoAnn White ******Jason Matthew Hogan m Mary Katherine Talbot *******Justin Matthew Hogan *******Jason Tyler Hogan *******Kennidi Kate Hogan *******Madison May Hogan ******Sarah Elizabeth Hogan m Michael Wade Easterling *******Megan Mae Easterling *******Hannah Grace Easterling *******Zachary Michael Easterling ****Sheila Hogan McKay m Bob McKay *****Steve McKay *****Marcia McKay *****Scott McKay *****Mike McKay *****Shannon McKay *****Laurie McKay ******Chellise Mae Michael ******Jennifer Elaine Michael ******Jaime Richelle Michael ******Stephanie Renea' Michael *****Kelly McKay m Mark Stephens ******Michelle Stephens *****David McKay m Staci Rolfe *****Colleen McKay Weldin *****Jody McKay *****Patrick McKay *****Kacie McKay m Christopher Cannon ******Jaxon Christopher Cannon ***Arthur Hogan m Magdalene Frison ****Jean Hogan Kane m Martin Kane Sr. *****Elizabeth Kane m Duane Schlag Kane ******Maeve Kane m James Mallek ******Matthew Kane *****Sean Kane *****Sheila Kane ******Brian Rogers ******Bob Rogers *****Martin Kane Jr . m Dawn Kane ******Rachel Kane ******Nicholas Kane *****Carolyn Kane ******Hunter Labatt ****Brian Hogan m Jaimie Schwingel Family Photo Albums All photo albums Arthur Hogan Album Photos from an album kept by Arthur Hogan, including photos of his children and his WWI service Frison Family Album Members of the extended Frison family Hogan Family Album Photos from an album kept by Arthur Hogan and Magdalene Frison, covering 1935-1960, including some grandchildren from the Kane, Hogan and McKay families. Homestead Deeds Scanned copies of homestead and land deeds held by the Hogan family and others. Hogan-Kane Wedding, 1959 Photos from the wedding of Jean Hogan Kane and Martin Kane Sr Jean Hogan Kane Photos Photos and papers from the life of Jean Hogan Kane, including school records, her nursing license, and photos taken with children and grandchildren Kane Family Album Photos of the Kane family, from 1959-2004 Obituaries and other memorabilia of family Old Album Photos and memorabilia from the Hogan and Frison families from before 1920. Some people in this album are unidentified, so please leave a comment on a photo if you can identify the person. Family Recipes Cream Cheese Mints by Jean Hogan Kane Sugar Cookies by Magdalene Frison Family Events Jean Kane Memorial, April 2012 Hogan Family Reunion, 1993 Sheila and Bob McKay's "Gone with the Wind" 50th Wedding Anniversary Party, 1999 How To How to add pages, format names, and add photos. Latest Activity Category:Browse